


Repose

by StefoftheHill



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent everywhere, Consent here, Consent there, Improbable number of orgasms, M/M, Multi, heat - Freeform, minor bondage, self lubricating ass holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefoftheHill/pseuds/StefoftheHill
Summary: Seth is going into heat, since he’s not in the headspace to consent Dean and Roman look after him until he can.Story is complete, but will be posted in chapters so I have a chance to edit.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman is driving, so Dean is the one who sees him first.

“Hey man, is that somebody on our porch?”

It’s getting dark out, just the last bit of orange light making the shadows look deeper than they usually are, so Roman can’t see whatever it is that caught Dean’s attention. He eases the car into the driveway, but the headlights aren’t at the right angle. “I don’t know, were you expecting anyone?”

Dean doesn’t answer, just gets out of the passenger side and walks the short path to the front door. Roman follows as quickly as he can, ready to be back up if it’s needed.

It isn’t needed, because when they get to the steps Seth uncurles from where he’d been sitting next to the door.

“Oh hey man, I didn’t know you were in Vegas this week. Thought we wouldn’t see ya till the live shows. You should have texted us, we would have taken you out to dinner, shown ya a good time.”

When Dean had realized that there wasn’t anything threatening he’d started fumbling through his keys, which meant Roman was the one to notice that something about Seth was off. His face was softer, more open, but his hands were balled up in fists. He was wearing more layers than are normal in Vegas’ heat and he still had his hood up.

“Dean...” Roman starts to warn, then Seth is moving, wrapping his arms around Dean and pushing flush against his body.

There’s a long still moment. Then Seth leans his face closer, as though he was going to kiss him, and whispers just loud enough for Roman to hear. “Please Dean, please. I need you.”

“Holy shit are you in heat?!”

Seth doesn’t look taken aback by Dean’s volume, just closes the last quarter inch to give him one of the softest, sweetest kisses Roman has ever seen. “Please, need to get fucked so bad.”

Roman’s brain short circuits, giving him waves of images of Seth riding his boyfriend, or being on his hands and knees shouting while Dean fucked into him. It was clear that Dean was having a similar problem, staring dumbly at the man in front of him. Seth took the opportunity to grind against a thigh.

It’s hearing a pack of kids at the end of the block shrieking and laughing that pulls him out of his stupor. “Dean, we need to get him inside or the dirt sheets are going to have a field day with this.”

“Jesus Christ Seth, what are you doing!” Dean demands, trying to disengage without unbalancing him. “What were you thinking just showing up and expecting that...”

“Dean!” Roman interrupts. “He’s not thinking. Now get him inside!”

Roman pushes past the amalgamated form of SethDean so that he can shove his own keys in the lock, but it seems like forever before he can get them to seat properly so they turn. He steps inside and turns to hold the door so Dean can maneuver them somewhere private.

Somehow his boyfriend and their friend have repositioned themselves in the ten feet from outside to living room. Now they’re both facing him, the best pornography Roman has ever seen. Dean is strong enough that he’s holding most of Seth’s weight, and Seth’s head and neck arch so they can get their mouths together. Seth has grabbed Dean’s hand and is trying to get some relief by pressing it between his legs. Roman’s dick throbs at how beautiful they are together. 

There are words that he doesn’t want to say, but knows he has to.

“Dean stop.”

Dean’s eyes are glassy but he freezes with his hand on Seth’s fly. Seth doesn’t respond to his command though, pushing his ass back into Dean’s crotch and making little whimpering noises that hammer a primitive button in the back of his brain. “Dean look at him, he waited too long to find a heat partner before he came to you, and then he waited on the porch for god knows how long before we got home. He’s too far into this wave to consent.” 

“If he didn’t want us why would he have come to our house? Isn’t the fact that he came looking for us as good as saying that he wants us?” Dean says, looking like he’s working out the hardest puzzle he’s ever come across. 

Roman wants to correct his use of the word us, but doesn’t. It sticks in his mouth.

“I don’t know, maybe he was just looking for somewhere safe and knew that we’d look after him. Do you want to risk our friendship on guessing what he wanted?” For a second he’s worried that he doesn’t know his partner as well as he thought, then Dean shakes his head. 

“Course not. What are we gonna do?” Dean isn’t grinding against him anymore, but is still supporting Seth’s weight, so he’s surprised when Seth straightens up and takes a step away. For a second it looks like he’s going to trip, then Roman is hit by a wall of muscle. 

Seth smells wonderful. He’s moving his hips in little circles, and there’s a pleasant friction along Roman’s jaw from where Seth is trying to bury his face in his throat. Even through their pants he can feel how hard Seth is, and in that moment Roman understands why people say that omegas in heat are irresistible. It’s not that you can’t say no, it’s that who in their right mind would turn down what’s being offered.

Roman catches a bit of movement behind Seth’s shoulders, and it’s as if remembering that his boyfriend is watching blows some of the fog out of his mind. 

“What are we going to do? We can’t kick him out, there’s no guarantee the next guy is gonna be as principled as you.” 

He’s still having trouble thinking, the whimpering sack of pheromones in his arms is seeing to that. “Let’s just look after him tonight, then when this wave breaks we can see if he actually wants you to fuck him tomorrow.” 

It’s full dark by the time they reach the bedroom, and thankfully Dean is stripping the bed and grabbing supplies from the bathroom without direction because Roman is having enough trouble manhandling Seth. Roman thinks his arm around Seth’s broad chest may be the only thing keeping him from his knees. At this point in his cycle he knows how much Seth wants to be face down on the carpet, legs spread wide and back arched in an obscene presentation that begs to be fucked for hours. 

It’s not going to take much to make him come, he can tell by how tense Seth is. 

He offers two fingers by resting them on Seth’s bottom lip, and Seth falls on them gratefully, sucking the fingers noisily and acting like it’s as good as getting fucked. He can feel the mess they’re making, drool all through Seth’s beard, dripping down his hand. Everything has a level of urgency, and Dean can’t finish setting up the bed fast enough. 

“Talk to him,” Dean orders from where he’s putting towels on the nightstand. “We’ve shared shit like that before, he likes when people talk to him.” 

Roman has never really been a talker in bed, but if it’s something Seth likes he’s willing to try. 

“It’s not going to be long now Seth. Dean’s almost ready for you.” It sounds forced, stilted in a way that can’t possibly be considered sexy. Dean snorts at how awkward he sounds, but Seth actually relaxes a little. 

“Try calling him baby, he likes that too.” Roman thinks that Dean may be teasing him, so he pitches his voice in a way designed to cut right through to Dean’s subconscious. 

“Don’t worry baby, Dean and I are going to be so good to you. We’re going to make you come so hard before we look after ourselves that you’ll never have had better.” It works, Dean almost tears a pillow before throwing it across the room. Then he’s right in front of them and retaliating by hitting the buttons he knows work on Roman. 

“Okay babe, almost time. Let’s give Roman a bit of a show to thank him for looking after you.” Dean starts undressing Seth, and yeah, it’s one of his favourite things to do, to slowly reveal flesh, and Dean has always been a master at it. The hoodie comes off without much fanfare, but he takes his time with Seth’s shirt, dragging it up washboard abs until they can see tight dark nipples. They’re a few wisps of hair that have escaped being manscaped, and even if it’s something he sees every week it’s different now. There’s intent. It makes him want to bite, and since there’s no reason not to, he does. 

“God, that looks so good. We need a plan, Big Dog, how we gonna do this?” 

“I don’t know, aside from dirty talk and being called baby, did he tell you anything else?” 

Dean’s smirk has weight to it, and he begins to gently rub at one of Seth’s nipples. 

“I don’t know baby, do you remember telling me anything else?” Seth actually screams when petting his nipples turns into twisting and tugging. 

“Pants,” Roman reminds, and Dean decides to make everyone suffer by tugging the fabric tight against Seth’s dick and dragging it back and forth across the head before it’s gone. It feels like years since they pulled into the driveway, but Seth is finally naked. 

Roman lets Seth’s weight fall partially into Dean’s arms so they can practically carry him to their bed, and it feels so right. They flank him, taking turns kissing Seth and abusing his nipples, until Dean pulls away panting and meets his eye. 

“Try this.” Dean hooks his knee then draws Seth’s leg over his body to rest on the far side. Roman doesn’t see the benefit to that, considering how they were consciously keeping their hands above the waist, but he does the same on his side and now they’ve splayed Seth so he’s fully exposed. It must feel good, because the animal noise that Seth makes is an octave higher. 

“Now kiss him Rome,” Dean says, flicking a wet nipple again. “Alright Seth, I can tell that you’re almost ready to come for us, but I just want you to know something. I’m glad you came to us. Whether that was because you were looking for a heat partner, or something more, or even if you just needed someplace to feel safe, I’m glad that you knew you could come to us. You’ll always be welcome here. Now I want you to relax and get your come all over our beautiful Roman.” 

Seth’s body tightens under his hands and he almost screames his orgasim into Roman’s mouth. 

Then he relaxes and falls back into the pillows, already blinking like he’s just on the edge of sleep. 

“Wow man, that was wild,” Dean whispers. He rolls over to grab a damp cloth he’d set next to the bed, and set to cleaning the mess off Seth’s belly and chest. Roman brushed the hair off of Seth’s sweaty forehead. He didn’t want to stop cradling his body, not even to jerk off his own erection, and Dean seemed inclined to agree. 

“What are we going to do Dean?” 

“I don’t know man, that is a problem for tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Roman sighs, ready to fall asleep. “Tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Roman wakes up it’s because someone is rocking the bed. 

Dean had stripped down to his boxers to sleep, but he’s not asleep now. Instead he’s running his hand up and down Seth’s back, making soothing noises while Seth helplessly rocks against their mattress. 

“Yeah, that’s right baby. Roll your pretty hips and fuck into that mattress for me. It’s okay baby, we’re here for you. We’ve got you. Always going to look after our dirty boy.” 

It’s clear that the filth falling from Dean’s mouth is exactly what Seth wants to hear by the way that his entire body responds. Now it’s not just a rhythmic squirming, his whole frame writhes against the bed. Roman can actually watch the way a wave rolls up his body, the way his feet flex before his calves and thighs tighten, how his back and forearms tense to push him down again. 

Roman wishes he could see Seth’s face too, but that’s a privilege just for Dean right now. It must be a nice sight, because Dean’s eyes haven’t left it for even a moment. He might not even realize that they aren’t the only ones awake. It makes sense, the spark between the two has always been obvious to even the least observant, but there’s some small voice in the back of Roman’s head that wishes he’d gotten to keep Dean for a little longer. When they had started dating he had resigned himself to the relationship being a stop-gap before Seth and Dean realised how good they’d be together, but after two years he’d begun to believe that day would never come.

The light from the hallway doesn’t shed much light into the room, but it’s enough to glisten off the slick that’s covering Seth’s thighs now. If that’s what he can see in the near dark then the sheet underneath must be an absolute mess. Roman imagines that if it weren’t for the sound of the bed springs he might be able to hear the wet slurp of Seth’s cock rutting through the puddle that’s forming under him. He can’t find it in him to complain, the smell is so intoxicating.

“Getting close baby?” Dean asks, and moves his hand from Seth’s back to tangle in the mess of his dark hair. He pulls and Seth obediently moves his head and lets his back arch, which shortens the distance he can fuck into the mattress but doesn’t eliminate it entirely. Now Roman can see his profile silhouetted in light from the door, can tell that his mouth is gaping wide like he can’t get any air at all. “Almost ready to let go and make another mess of yourself?” 

Roman is stunned that Seth’s eyelashes are thick enough that he can tell when the silhouette closes his eyes.

“I can’t. Too empty.”

“Rome’s right baby, we can’t risk you to regretting this tomorrow. But maybe we can do something nice for you without filling your sweet little hole.”

Dean must have realized he’d woken up, because he lets go of Seth’s hair and reaches over to twine their fingers together. Roman allows his hand to be guided to Seth’s broad back, resting on one side of the Bushido tattoo, then Dean lets go and sets his own hand on the other side of the tattoo, curls his fingers, and starts to draw them down the back. It’s too dark to see, but Roman knows that he’ll be using just enough force to leave pale lines of pseudo welts without doing actual damage to the skin. Knows it from the way that Dean had done it to him dozens of times when he needed a little something to rev him up before a match.

Seth makes a choking noise and snaps his hips harder, so Roman takes it as a sign and copies with his own hand.

Dean stops when he has a full cheek in his hand, and Roman mirrors him. Operating with the same instinct that ruled their relationship for the last two years they pull apart, exposing Seth to the air and letting Dean run a finger through the slick and across the rim.

Seth stops breathing he’s coming so hard.

There are too many conflicting desires running through Roman’s head, with an intensity probably brought on by the chemical rush of having a man in heat in his bed. He wants to roll on top of Seth and fuck into his wet hole until they both howl and come. He wants the framilliar planes of his lovers body under his hand as he pushes into Dean’s heat. He wants to touch himself while he watches Dean breed Seth’s tight body. He wants to bite and scratch and do all sorts of base things to both of them.

He wants to wrap them up in something warm and keep them safe.

He settles for reaching down and grasping his cock. It’s so sensitive Roman doesn’t know how he held out for this long, thick and throbbing, leaving a trail of precome where the head has pushed out of his underwear and rests on his stomach.

The wet slapping as he frantically races to completion is louder than the growl he can’t stop making. Then Dean is reaching over Seth again and grabbing the wrist of the hand currently stripping his cock.

“Stop.”

Roman does, but it isn’t easy and he tightens his grip on his prick to compensate for the lack of friction.

“Save that load. Seth’s going to need it tomorrow.”

It’s a beautiful image, his come leaking out of Seth’s body, or Seth on his knees begging for him to come in his mouth. His balls feel tender, like he took an improperly aimed low blow. Dean knows him so well he knows that Roman isn’t entirely convinced just from the tension in his forearm, so he lets go and rolls out of bed to pad around to Roman’s side. There isn’t much room, but he lays down, mostly on top of Roman, and takes his face in his hands. It’s a familiar position but usually it’s reversed, Roman providing grounding while Dean tries to calm himself. They must be rubbing off on each other.

“I know Rome, you’ve shown so much self control to stop yourself from taking him so many times tonight. And you stopped me from making a mistake I could regret, which let’s admit is a more impressive feat.” In this position he can feel that Dean is just as hard as he is, which somehow makes it easier to resist. They can share this moment, even if the conversation that’s coming tomorrow changes what they are.

“I cannot believe Mr “Always Ready to Fuck” Ambrose is suggesting that I go to sleep with blue balls. When did you become the voice of reason?”

“Awww, poor baby. Do you need me to kiss your balls better?” Dean teases in his usual drawl.

“If I have your face between my legs I’m going to come all over it and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

It’s easy, falling asleep with Dean in his arms. Roman just hopes that tomorrow doesn’t hurt too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean knees him in the kidney getting out of bed.

Roman wants to give him shit about being clumsy, but is just so nice to be in the warm, almost asleep, haze that comes before you’re fully awake that he lets it go before it bubbles out. 

Dean presses a firm kiss into his mouth, as usual not caring about morning breath, and whispers, “Hey, Seth’s up and looking more himself, so I’m going to quiz him and start making breakfast. Join us when you’ve got your brain online.”

“Give him a pair of my sweats,” Roman mumbles against his mouth, then kisses him again. “The soft green ones in the bottom drawer.”

They keep kissing, and it’s easy and instinctual, just like the rest of their relationship. Roman slides a hand up Dean’s back until he has it on his lover’s neck, and he can feel the way Dean just sinks into his mouth like he always does. Like he doesn’t have anything better to be doing. Like Seth isn’t waiting for him.

In that moment it feels like something hot glows to life in his chest, and Roman realizes that he can’t just step aside. He changes the kiss, holds his head in place, licks his way into Dean’s mouth and makes it as filthy as any kiss he’s ever given. It’s a wet promise that more is on it’s way.

What they have is good. Roman isn’t going to let that go without a fight.

“Go look after our boy, I’ll be out with you as soon as I’ve brushed my teeth,” he says when he finally lets Dean have his tongue back.

If he had to explain it to anyone else it would sound terribly silly, but when Roman needs to think he brushes his teeth. It’s centering and focus’ everything down to what’s happening in the bathroom. 

Roman stares at his reflection for a minute and runs through his options. He could demand that Dean choose him over Seth and get Seth to leave. The thought makes his gut twist in an unpleasant way, leaving Seth to fend for himself when he’s in a compromised state leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Or he could just step aside for a few days, head to a hotel and let the other two fuck their brains out, then sweep back in once Seth’s heat is over and remind Dean how good what they’ve built is. It’s the right choice, the logical one, but it’s not what he really wants, because there’s a not insignificant part that remembers how good it felt to fall asleep next to Seth. 

He wants that too, wants to be greedy and have it all. 

But the risk isn’t worth it, so Roman spits and commits to giving them space for a few days. 

When he gets to the kitchen Dean is bustling around like he always does on days off, but Seth is sitting on the counter close enough that he’s in arms reach of Dean’s prep station. He is certainly taking advantage of the lack of distance, resting his hand on the forearm that’s chopping sweet peppers, or alternately running fingers through the crazy mop of hair. 

Roman tries to find something harmless to say while he sits at the table, and finally settles on, “Hey Seth, how did you sleep last night?” It sounds just as awkward as he’d been trying to avoid. 

Dean was right when he had said said Seth was more himself, because the smile he gets back is closer what he’s used to, bright and cocky as he stretches his arms over his head. 

“I’m good, thanks man. You really know how to look after a guy when he needs it.” 

Roman can’t think of a good segway so he pulls out his phone for something to play with and just cuts to the chase. “I’m thinking I’ll head to where Raw is taping this week, get some work done before the show.” It’s hard to read the look on Seth’s face, except that it’s kind of like the one that he wore all through Wrestlemania 32. It’s Seth’s deliberately guarded face. 

After an uncomfortably long pause Dean says, “Um, no? That’s a bad idea, I don’t like that plan.” 

“If I stay I’ll just get in your way. This way you won’t have to deal with a weird third wheel all weekend. Seth will get what he needs, and there doesn’t have to be any strings attached.” 

There’s another long awkward silence where Roman wishes he could retreat without looking like a coward.

“Umm, sorry guys, but my brain is kind of focused on being pounded right now, so I’m not operating with all my usual brilliance. Is Roman trying to galently step aside so that he won’t interrupt me getting nailed because he doesn’t want my ass, or because he doesn’t think I want him to fuck me? Because I’m kind of having flashbacks to when the Shield first formed and he assumed we were inviting him to the bar to be polite.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I ain’t never done anything to be polite,” Dean says with the warmth that he’s always kept for Roman. 

Seth pushes off the counter and practically slinks across the kitchen to settle into his lap. It feels natural to put his hands on Seth’s lower back and help him slide forward and relax until there’s no space between them. In this position he has to look up, and the solid weight of Seth’s body comes with the earthy musky scent of his skin. His warm fingers rest on the back of Roman’s neck, but his thumbs put enough pressure on the front of his jaw that Roman looks up. 

“I do actually remember what you said before you took me to bed last night. You said I came here because I knew Dean would look after me. That’s not true. I came because I knew you both would look after me.” 

Then Seth is tilting his head even further, until he can apply himself to kissing Roman in the same way he’d kissed Dean on the front step yesterday. It’s sweet and wet, and full of dedication. It’s equal parts seduction and gratitude, and it breaks any doubt that Seth isn’t as in to this as he is. Then Seth coaxes his tongue into his mouth and the kiss turns filthy. Roman doesn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Seth’s lower back and pulling him forward until they grind against each other. 

Dean must think it’s hot too, because he’s abandoned his omelet prep get close enough to put a hand in Roman’s hair. He assumes that the other hand must be on Seth somewhere, because somebody who doesn’t want to touch Seth right now is crazier than any gimmick. 

“Bet you’re going to be so tight for us. Tell Rome how you spent your last few heats baby.” Roman didn’t think that Seth could curl tighter into him, but there have been so many surprises in the last twelve hours that another doesn’t phase him. 

“Suppressants to tone down the heats, keep them manageable, and then I looked after myself.” 

“That’s right baby, can’t really wreck your hole when you’re drugged to the gills and relying on toys to look after yourself.” 

“What’s different this time? Why did you end up on our porch?” Roman can’t help asking, still trying to silence the little insecurities that speak at the back of his mind.

“Doctor wouldn’t prescribe the suppressants for another round. He said it wasn’t safe to go more than four years between full heats.”

“Four years! Seth most doctors don’t recommend going longer than two. The hormonal stress you’re putting your body under can have serious side effects.”

It was clear that Dean was just as surprised as he was. “What were you thinking, putting it off that long!”

Seth huffs against his shoulder. “Yeah well I was busy. Every time I planned to take a few days off I’d get a championship shot or a pay-per-view main event, and the thought of giving that up just so I could lock myself in a hotel room wishing I wasn’t alone was enough to make me sick. Besides, it wasn’t as bad as the movies make it look.”

Roman doubts that, but he’s not going to rock the boat by calling bull shit. “It’s going to take a few minutes for the waffles to cook. Did you want to grab a shower before you eat?”

Roman hadn’t thought that Seth could get any closer, but he exhaled and almost melted. “You’re so good at looking after me,” he breathes in his ear. Then he straightens his back and shakes off the awkward posture he’d adopted in order to both sit in Roman’s lap and push his face into his shoulder.

“Not a shower,” he declared, standing up and making his way out of the kitchen, every inch the arrogant superstar they were used to, “But I want to trim my beard. Can I borrow a razor?”

Dean pours batter into the waffle iron and chuckles. “Ten bucks says that he grabs the first razor he finds no matter what we say.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? No matter what Seth says I know that you two are really close, and if you want to have this weekend to yourselves I’ll grab a bag and head out. It doesn’t have to affect our relationship, you can call this a freebie.”

Dean left whatever he was fiddling with on the counter to step into his space, serious in a way he wasn’t usually.

“Rome this is the second time you’ve suggested leaving. If you’re uncomfortable with what’s going on you need to tell me right now so we can help Seth make other arrangements.” 

“Other arrangements?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got a buddy in Spring Valley that I’d trust. I texted him this morning, he’s free the next few days.” 

Roman’s sure he must be gawping like an idiot. “Do you want that?” 

“Hell no, but I’m not doing this without you. If you don’t want this then I can offer Seth my friend’s name and make sure he gets there safe.” 

The last of the tension he’d been carrying evaporated, so Roman reaches up and drags his lover down into his lap. It was hard to form thoughts. “I didn’t think...” 

Somehow Dean knows what he means even though he can’t put his reaction in words. 

“Oh my god you’re such an idiot. You thought I was going to trade you in! Seth is, I don’t know...special to me. I don’t know how to put it without sounding like a Harlequin, but you are too. I’m not going to let anything get between us.” 

“This may be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Yeah well, looks like I’m gonna have to say it more often, because I thought you already knew this shit.” Dean runs a thumb across Roman’s lower lip, and rests their heads together. “I can’t believe I’m saying all of this sweet shit. Don’t tell anybody or it’ll ruin my cred. Do you need me to say more nice shit about you or can I get back to making breakfast.” 

“Why not both,” Roman laughs, pushing Dean off his lap. 

“You have a great cock. I’ve seen a lot of cocks in my life and yours is the best!” 

If you’d asked him right then Roman would say that he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life right here, in a sunny kitchen that smelled like cooking bacon and lemon cleaner, with the perfect other half and the hottest sidepiece in existence waiting to get nailed by them both. Dean starts to hum along with a song in his head, and Roman would keep watching for the dance that usually came after, if a little movement in his peripheral vision didn’t catch his attention. 

Just beyond the arch that separated the kitchen from the hall Seth has stopped and is leaning against the wall. He’s looking tidier and put together, but the glazed look is back on his face and he has one hand down the front of his pants. 

“Dean, I don’t know if you’re going to have time to finish breakfast.” Roman is moving before Dean even turns around, crowding into Seth’s personal space. “Baby, I know that feels good, but how about you leave your needy little prick alone for a minute while we figure out what’s going on here.” Roman grips Seth’s wrist and draws it out from between his legs, and he’s pliable enough to be drawn into the kitchen and back into Roman’s lap at the table. “I know that it’s usual for guys to hit waves fast, but he was only out of the room for a minute or two. How could he possibly be this far along this quickly?” 

“I don’t know, probably cause he’s been on suppressants so long. This one is hitting him like a Mac truck. But I know a little about difficult heats, they burn through calories at an incredible speed. He needs fuel to get him through the next day or two.” 

Seth’s hand is back between his legs again, so Roman twines their fingers together and pulls the hand away. “Okay, so we either need to hold off the heat for a few minutes or find a way to feed him during the heat.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea. Don’t let him play with himself, I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Roman tries to ignore the way Seth is writhing on his lap, rubbing back and straining. It’s a good thing that Dean is only gone for seconds before he’s back in the kitchen, this time carrying cuffs and a spreader bar. “Put him in these and we should have twenty minutes to make sure he gets fed.” 

Seth doesn’t resist, doesn’t seem to notice the restraints at all. Roman lays him across the kitchen table and checks to make sure his weight on his arms behind his back isn’t uncomfortable. 

“I don’t think waffles are what we need right now, grab the peanut butter and jam from the fridge.” 

Dean has a moment where he looks miles away, and Roman understands where he’s coming from, but he obligingly grabs the jar. Seth is so broad and golden, the sweat on his skin is reflecting a sheen and the spreader bar between his ankles is making his thighs flex even through the soft pants. His mouth is darker than usual, and his eyes are all pupil and no iris. Roman takes the jar from Dean’s hand and digs a spoon in. 

“Seth, baby, we need you to eat a little.” His mouth opens obediently, and Roman realizes Seth isn’t as far away as he first thought by the way he smirks and obscenely wraps his tongue around the spoon. “Oh Jesus Christ babe, what are you trying to do to us. We try to look after you and this is how you repay us?” In response Seth just hollows his cheeks and makes wet slurping noises around the second spoonful. 

Dean steps behind him and reaches into his pants, and the friction of his lovers fingertips playing with the head of his cock is almost too much. “Alright, that’s enough. We’ve been good for hours Ro, it’s time we get something good for us.” 

When Dean pulls his dick out of his sweatpants Seth’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Dean’s voice is husky in his ear. “Before we started dating I’d dream about this. The three of us would be in an empty arena before a show, and you two would be warming up in the ring. After you wrestled him down to the matt you’d pin both his hands with one of yours and use the other hand to pull your dick out of your trunks and just sit on his face while he moaned and fucked the air.” 

“Oh Christ Dean. Did I come in your dreams, cuz I’m about twenty seconds away from coming now.” Seth whimpers and tries to follow when Dean pulls Roman’s dick away from his mouth. 

“Not in my dreams you didn’t, but you better believe that I woke up with a mess in my shorts more than one night.” Dean plants a kiss on his cheek and pushes him to the side. “It made a couple of our FCW matches a little awkward. Okay baby, it’s my turn. Ready to suck?” 

Dean grabs the half empty jar of peanut butter and jam and shoves three fingers in to collect a healthy dalop. He only gives Seth a few moments to swallow the first mouthful before he delivers the next mound on the head of his dick. 

From this position Roman can see the way Seth’s hips helplessly twitch. It’s only the splayed position from the spreader bar that’s stopping him from full on fucking the air. 

Watching the crotch of his softest pair of sweatpants darken with pre come and slick was one of the most erotic sights he’s ever had the pleasure to experience. Seth’s entire body clenches and he makes shuddering coughing sounds that says he’s seconds away from finishing, so Dean pulls out and lets him gasp and shake his way through his orgasam while he strokes his face as gently as Roman has ever seen.

“Oh my god Ro, our baby is so slutty even sucking our dicks is enough to make him come. I’m going to jizz in his mouth.” 

“Hear that babe, Dean’s going to give you something else to swallow, but before he does I’m going to find out what a mess you’ve made of my sweatpants.” 

Roman cups Seth through the pants, then let himself reach in and hold his cock for the first time. It’s such a mess, slimy but still warm. His balls are hairless, probably recently shaved, and hot in his hand. Roman can’t help himself. He slides his fingers further down until the pads of two fingers message against a hairless hole. Seth starts thrashing again, hit by another orgasim and shooting his spunk all over Roman’s wrist. 

Roman holds his hand up so that Dean can see the ropes of come glistening between his fingers, and it looks like that’s the final straw, because Dean loses the rhythm of his hips and finishes in Seth’s mouth. 

“That’s it,” Dean says as his knees almost buckle and he falls into a kitchen chair. “We need to take this into the bedroom so I can watch you fuck our boy right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s longer because there wasn’t a natural stop, but you had to wait for it so I think everything balances out. 
> 
> Of course instead of editing this last week I wrote fifteen thousand words on other stories because I am very easily distracted. One more part in this story and then I can stop feeling guilty when I work on the other ones.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah, we should take this to the bedroom,” Roman agrees, abandoning the peanut butter on the table. 

Seth is still soft and mellow once they get the cuffs and spreader bar off him, but he’s pumping out buckets of pheromones and is in the nonverbal headspace that’s common during heats. “Come on baby, wrap your legs around my waist.” His moves are sluggish, but Seth does what he’s told and still has enough strength to help keep himself in place when Roman hoists him up and carries him to bed. There’s a clinking thud behind him when Dean drops the bondage gear in the middle of the room, but Roman is too distracted to chastise him for making a mess. 

Somehow it’s the fact that it’s their bed, his and Dean’s, that makes it better when Roman lies Seth in the middle. 

“Oh baby, this is so nice. Let’s get those pants off.” Roman has already decided that he’s never going to wash these sweats, just keep them in a bag marked ‘instant arousal’ whenever he wants a pheromone hit, but peeling them off Seth’s pliant body is enough of a sensory assault that Roman can feel his dick thickening helplessly. 

Seth is softer than he was, his cock laying on his belly still large and dark, but without the urgency that it had before. Dean joins them on the other side of the bed, but it’s only so that he can press his lips into Seth’s temple. “Can I clean you up and get you ready for Ro?” 

Seth nods, then says, “It won’t take much. I’ve been mostly ready for two days now.” It’s the first time Seth has spoken since he left to trim his beard, but it is so certain and definitive, calmer that what Roman would have expected having watched hours of omega porn. 

Roman knows about Dean’s legendary oral fixation, so he isn’t surprised when Dean grins and wiggles southwards again, but either Seth didn’t know that he loved to put his mouth on everything, or has forgotten about it in his heat fogged brain. “Oh god, yes. Do that,” Seth whimpers, then turns his head to gag himself on Roman’s bicep. Roman lets him tongue it for a moment, then moves his arm to replace it with his lips. He wishes that he could take Seth’s mouth and watch his boyfriend’s head bob between his thighs at the same time, but all he can do is let the helpless whimpers tell him when something particularly good happens. 

Roman feels fingers tap on his hip and stops his exploration of Seth’s tonsils. Dean looks up at him, flushed and panting like he’d just run for hours in the desert. “He tastes so good Ro. But it’s going to be so much better when I lick your come out of him.” 

“Want that,” Seth says. “Need you too.” 

Repositioning so that he can kneel where Dean was feels like an out of body experience. Again he feels Dean’s hand on him from behind, guiding his dick and lining up against Seth, and he almost bites through his tongue it feels so good. There’s so much slick built up around his hole that it feels almost frictionless when the first push breaches Seth. There’s nothing that stops him from just sliding all the way in, and it is a completely unique experience. 

“Oh god baby, you’re so tight. God you feel so good.” When he bottoms out Roman has to stop moving, or else his first time in Seth’s ass is going to be over embarrassingly fast, but he’s pleased to note that his lover has gotten hard again, his dick trapped between their bellies. His skin is hot to the touch and Seth’s panting is the only sound in the room for what feels like the longest time. 

“Think it’s time to move Ro,” Dean’s hoarse whisper comes from over his shoulder, and there’s the brief feeling of lips on his shoulder blade. “It’s time to make him ours.” 

Then it’s like a damn breaks, and his hips start pumping as helplessly as Seth’s had when they held him last night. Roman loves being in control, but there’s no control here, just heat and pressure, and pleasure so all consuming. “Dean, god Dean he’s so tight. His ass is so tight, I just can’t...” Roman knows that he’s babbling, but he can’t help himself. He’s not going to be able to last long, but at this point he doesn’t care. With every thrust he’s pushing the air out of Seth’s lungs

“Yeah Rome, give it to him. He’s so close to coming just from you pounding that sweet ass.” Hearing Dean’s voice husky in his ear is enough to push him over the edge, and he almost loses his balance trying to get a hand between them so he can finish Seth off. He’s not sure if it’s his hand or Dean urging Seth, “that’s it baby, milk that thick dick in your ass. He’s going to put so much seed in your body,” that makes Seth come undone. 

It doesn’t matter, because his vision whites out he’s coming so hard. 

When Roman comes back to himself he’s rolled onto his back, and has one arm falling asleep under Seth’s chest. It’s nice to just lie there, relaxing in silence while his heartbeat returns to something approaching normal. He looks down just in time to watch Dean push a bead of come back into Seth. 

He blushes a little, then says, “Just felt a little weird to eat him out while he’s asleep.” 

“I’m not asleep,” Seth mumbles without opening his eyes. “Feel free to go to town.” 

Roman once again pushes aside his reluctance and forces himself to speak. “Is now a good time to ask what’s going to happen next week? Are we going to go to work and pretend nothing happened, or...” 

Dean awkwardly commando crawls up the bed until he’s in place to reach over Seth’s shoulder and wrap his hand around Roman’s forearm. “I know that we’ll have to talk about this later, when Seth’s heat is over,” 

“I’m horny, not stupid,” Seth protests under his breath. 

Dean gives Seth’s thigh a little slap, but continues as if he hasn’t been interrupted, “But I choose or.” 

“We operate better as a unit Ro, we always have,” Seth starts. “I know it’s selfish, but a couple of months ago Bailey called you two my husbands before a show. Nothing weird, we were just hanging out in gorilla and out of the blue she says, ‘how are your husbands doing?’ It’s been stuck in my head ever since. Everytime you left after a show I wanted to follow you, everytime you kissed I wanted to be kissed too. Hell, you got in a fight about something dumb about your gear and I still wished I was a part of it. I love you two, and even if this thing we’re talking about trying fails you’re still my boys.” 

Roman has almost always been the guy to talk it out. He wants to hear plans, talk through matches, know everything that his partners expect. He’s the careful one. This time he wants to speak the language that his lovers have always been fluent in, wants to throw everything in the air and call it in the ring. 

He lets his fingers trail down to Seth’s body, then slides them around until he can play with his pucker. Seth’s eyes fall to half mast and he lets an almost silent ‘oh,’ pass his lips. 

“How soon can you go again darling?” 

“Now.” 

“No darling, not now. I want to know when you’re really ready to go, because I’m going to stretch you out. I want you to take both of us at the same time.” 

Seth spreads his legs and whisperers, “Now.” 

“I thought you had said you were horny, not stupid,” Dean says, grinning his Cheshire grin. Roman can tell how much he’s loving Seth’s enthusiasm. “You can only take so much, even while you’re in heat. Ya need to recover a little first. Besides I still want to eat your sweet little ass out.” 

Roman has always loved how physical his boyfriend can be, and it’s no different when Dean rolls Seth into a position he can be picked up from. “Move back a little,” he orders, then when Roman complies he rests Seth’s back low on his belly, bracketed by his legs. Then he takes Seth’s ankles and passes them back to Roman one at a time. Little pleas of ‘oh god’ and ‘yes please’ spill out of Seth’s mouth, and the wail that he makes when Roman pulls his legs further apart makes heat pool again in Roman’s belly. Dean just looks, his own dick thickening where it hangs between his thighs. 

Then he’s diving in, pressing his face between Seth’s legs and lapping at the slick so enthusiastically that Roman can hear it. Only for a moment though, because Seth joins the chorus. He whines and whimpers, tries to wiggle back further onto Dean’s tongue, then when Roman doesn’t let him get enough leverage for that satisfies himself with reaching down and tangling his hands in curly hair. 

A few minutes of his needy gasping are enough to fray Roman’s patience. “Is he ready yet?” Roman asks. 

Dean rolls back on his heals, the slick around his mouth begging for someone to lick it off, his iris’ almost invisible they are so small. He looks like he’s the one in heat. “Yeah. Yeah he’s ready for us.” 

“Do you hear that baby, Dean thinks you’re ready to take both of us at the same time.” Roman emphasizes the word ‘both’ and feels the way that Seth shivers when he hears it. “You’re going to do it baby, you’re going to take both of us at once, because your body wants us so badly we could ask it for anything. I bet you’re going to like it, bet it will be the best thing you’ve ever felt. You’re going to come, right? You’re going to come all over us, and yourself, and the bed. It won’t matter how many times you wash anyone who comes within five feet of you will smell how badly your body wanted to please both of us at once.” 

The words just pour out of Roman’s mouth, the dirty talk that he’d been so self conscious about yesterday spilling past his lips like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

Dean repositions Seth so that he’s straddling Roman’s lap facing him, and they don’t need to ask, he just settles down, his ass swallowing the first cock like it’s no work at all. Roman knows better than to move, knows that nothing could ever feel this good ever again. Then Dean’s sliding a pair of fingers in next to Roman’s dick and he reevaluates his position. This is the best feeling in the world. 

The fingers only probe for a few moments, then they are replaced by Dean working the head of his prick in. He’s barely halfway in when Roman has to put a hand on his arm and hiss, “Wait,” past his clenched teeth. A moment passes, then he starts to slide again. Roman tugs on his own hair, the brief shot of pain the only thing that stops him from coming long enough for Dean to keep moving. 

This is the best feeling in the world. 

“Seth I love you,” Dean pants once he has pushed all the way in. “I love you both so much, and I love that you can take both of us, and I love how tight you are, and I’m not going to last long, and this might just kill me.” 

“Are you okay?” Roman whispers, after they’ve all had a chance to adapt. 

Seth blinkes dumbly at him from where he is resting back against Dean’s chest. It’s clear that he’s trying to collect himself enough to push though the heat haze, so Roman just gives him time, running a thumb over the perfect indent in his hip. 

“I ... have you both.” 

This is the best feeling in the world. 

Seth begins to move, bouncing up and down in their laps, barely making it a few seconds before he wails and starts to come again. It doesn’t matter, because his body tightening is enough to pull Roman and Dean with him, and then they’re all shuddering and crying. It’s perfect. 

Or almost as perfect as a few minutes later, when they’re all lying tangled up together and letting their heart rates return to normal. Roman is considering rolling over and making his way to the kitchen, grabbing the water bottles he knows are on the bottom shelf of the fridge, but having trouble convincing his legs to move, when there’s a soft ghosting of lips across his knuckles. 

It’s Dean, whose face is open with the slightest smile on his mouth. He expression says, ‘Trust me, I’m going to try something crazy but I bet it works.’ He’d worn that look same when he’d first cornered Roman in the changing room, and told him in no uncertain terms that they were good as tag partners, but would be even better as lovers.

“Seth, baby, how do you feel about moving in here so we can work this thing full time?”

Seth doesn’t open his eyes, but the smile that spreads across his face in blinding anyways. “I don’t know, can we make it a rule that Rome can’t wear clothes when we’re home?”

“Baby, I’ve been trying to put that rule into place for months now. If you move in then we’ll be able to out vote him.”

“Then that sounds good to me.”

Roman’s heart feels like it’s going to explode in his chest.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment or a kudo, everytime I saw a new one my heart swelled in size. It’s super hard to join a new fandom, but you’ve all been really great.


End file.
